


Kit Kat Love

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Enjoy!, It's kinda like the pockey game, M/M, There's cussing, and kisses, but with Kit kats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to kitkats, Ray was very serious. They were his, and his alone, no one, and he meant no one, touches his chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kit Kat Love

Ray never claimed to have a sweet tooth, but man, Kitkats were a siren’s song to cavities. The man always had a jumbo sized bag of the snack-size breakable bits of happiness on him. Everyone in the small Achievement Hunter office knew better than to even touch his KitKats. They were his, and no one else’s. Even touching the bag to move it was equivalent to asking to have your hand cut off.  At one point, Gavin tried making a game of seeing if he could snatch one in secret, but Ray’s lightning reflexes were better. A controller was slammed into Gavin’s hand faster than he could blink, and he was sent to the floor letting out whining noises in pain.

That red bag was _his._

One particular day, Ray left the office, to get himself some real food. It was just a quick break, something that wasn’t supposed to last more than five minutes, but he still grabbed his bag for safe measures. Gavin was up to his tricks again and Ray wasn’t going to risk it. The plastic bag crinkled in his secure grip as he walked to the kitchen. When he arrived, he realized he wasn’t going to be alone, for Joel was staring at the microwave, watching luminescent green numbers tick down. From the smell of the microwave, Joel was making some sort of soup. It smelled warm, like the smile Joel gave him as Ray greeted the older man.

He thought he could trust Joel, so he put down his bag on the dark counter top and searched for his own stash of food in the cabinets. A macaroni and cheese cup with a shittily sharpied ‘Ray’ scrawled across it called to his empty stomach. He grabbed the cup and heard the microwave’s melodic chime telling Joel that his soup was done.

“Perfect timing.” Ray said as he pulled off the yellow top of his cup.

Joel nodded, pulling his soup out of the microwave, “Yeah. Perfect timing. That’s ah… some real healthy food there.” He gestured to the cup and to the red bag perched next to him.

“Damn right, I’m a growing boy, I eat only the best food I can.” Ray joked putting water into the cup and putting it in the microwave.

Joel rolled his eyes and leaned back, dipping his spoon into the creamy surface of his soup taking a spoonful and enjoying it. “What you need is something like this, full of vegetables and stuff.”

“That’s fucking clam chowder, what the fuck are you talking about?” Ray spat, laughing a little. “Not to mention, ‘and stuff’ is a real way to convince me to convert.”

Joel shrugged, a smirk plastered on his face as he took another spoonful. He looked back to the bag that was sitting pretty next to him and then back to Ray. A devil’s grin crawled upon his face, “Well, another way to convert you is to make you eat it.”

“Wait what?” Ray managed to say before Joel started to shove a spoon full of clam chowder playfully at Ray’s face. A hand hovered below the spoon to catch any drops as Joel tried to feed the other. Ray tried pushing the older man away to stand his ground.

Giggles erupted between the two of them as Ray eventually got clam chowder all over his cheek. “Oh look, I spleefed all over your face again.”

“Jesus fuck, Joel, what are you, 12 again?” Ray laughed as he wiped his cheek off. By the time they had finished screwing around, the Microwave beeped, letting Ray know his noodles were ready for the cheese.

“Obviously,” Joel chimed, “I’m young because I eat healthy.”

Ray mixed the powdery cheese mix into the cup, “You are so full of shit Joel.”

“Well, since you insist I’m twelve, I’ll just eat like a twelve year old too.” Joel said with a fake sigh.

Ray was still mixing his noodles when he heard the rustle of plastic. His head snapped up to see Joel smiling with a kitkat package in his mouth and an evil smirk.

“Oh you fucking—GIVE THAT BACK!” Ray dropped his fork and grabbed at Joel who in turn, ran out of the kitchen. Ray tried to chase after him, he knew that as soon as Joel hit the top step of the staircase he was out of reach.

Joel sang out loud, “Gimme a break, Gimme a break, Break me off a piece of a that kitkat bar!”

“Fuck you Joel!” Ray screamed.

And for whatever reason, that reaction started a game Ray didn’t want to play. Like the crisp snap of his chocolate, something snapped inside Joel.

He’d make Ray share.

He’d make Ray share for sure.

\--

After the incident with Joel, there was no speaking between the two. Just a burning glare and an animalistic growl that reverberated from Ray’s throat.  Joel found it hilarious and usually just laughed heartily whenever the younger man held his red treasure closer to his body the moment Joel came near Ray.

“Goddamn Ray, you are acting as if Joel ate your first born child or something and he’s coming for seconds.” Geoff teased after seeing Ray growl.

Ray hunched over and hugged the bag to his chest, “He did Geoff, he ate my child. I won’t let it happen again.”

And just as Ray had said those words,  Joel had said, “I accept.”

Ray’s eyes shot to Joel, “You accept what?”

“Your challenge.” Joel said with a sing-song tone.

Ray growled yet again, “It wasn’t a challenge, asshole.”

Joel simply shrugged, adding to Ray’s burning fury, “Well, I’m making it one.”

“I’ll break your hand like I almost broke Gavin’s.”  Ray smirked as Gavin made one of his odd noises in agreement.

Joel put his big hands up in the air, “Alright, alright, it will be a worthy sacrifice if I can make you a flustered moron again.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Ray asked with a busy eyebrow raised.

Joel turned on his heel and whistled, “Nothing. Nothing at all. This will just be fun is all.”

Ray was NOT amused at all by his predicament, but he figured that he’d win. The fact that he always had an eye on the bag reassured him that Joel wouldn’t get his meaty paws on his treasure. The pretty red bag sat right next to him on the desk. The only reason it wasn’t on his lap was because he didn’t want the chocolate to melt.

While fiddling on his computer, he saw Michael get up and leave through the corner of his eye. He thought nothing of it; Michael probably just had to go to the bathroom or something. A few moments later when he heard the door open, he didn’t bother turning his head. He just assumed it was Michael. Then there was a tap on his left shoulder, and he looked at the wall. The wall. He looked at the goddamn wall when he knows that no one is actually over there.

Shit. Ray thought in a split-second.

His reflexes weren’t fast to grab at Joel’s arm that had already taken and broken a piece of a kitkat that Ray was going to eat a bit later. Joel stuck the piece in his mouth and darted out of the room. Ray stood from his chair, trying yet again to chase after Joel, but only succeeded in tripping over Gavin’s chair.

“Sharing is Caring!” Came a taunting call from Joel. “That’s one for me!”

“Fuck you Joel!” Ray shouted as he picked himself off the floor. The rug burn stung his naked knees, a reminder of his first defeat.

The rest of the office was laughing at Ray for his failure.

\--

“Motherfucker! Again!” Ray yelled as he returned from the bathroom to find his entire bag missing from his desk. It had to have been Joel, no one else would have even dared to do something so ballsy. Not to mention Geoff’s knowing smirk tipped him off.

The anger boiled in Ray’s stomach as he turned on his heel and headed for the second floor. Each step thundered through the building as he stomped his way up. He wanted to make sure Joel could hear him coming. And from the manic cackling he heard faintly from behind the door to Joel’s office, the older man did indeed hear him. Ray grabbed at the handle angrily, and let out a hellish noise when the door refused to open. He resorted to pounding on the door.

“Open up you fucker.” Ray commanded as he ‘knocked’ on the door.

A few seconds later, the door slowly opened, and behind it Joel had a goddamn chocolate stick in his mouth. The fucker so casually leaned against the door with a lazy smile. “Can I help you, Ray?”

Ray jabbed an accusing finger into the middle of Joel’s chest, “You fucker, do you think this is a goddamn game? I can’t even take a piss without you stealing my fucking chocolate? Jesus.”

Joel took the piece out of his mouth to laugh, “Wow, you like your chocolate, and yes, I do think this is a game, and it’s fucking fun.”

“You owe me a new fucking bag of kitkats.” Ray growled.

Joel raised an eyebrow, “Oh? What makes you say that?”

“You’ve got the last one of that bag in your cocky mouth.” Ray spat, eyes narrowed and trying to burn Joel’s face off.

Joel put a finger under his chin and tilted his head, “Hmmm…. I dunno Ray… Maybe… If you win this other game I have in mind.” Joel stepped back into his office and gestured Ray to come in. When Ray stepped in he closed the door.

“Fine, if I win, you buy me three bags.” Ray said, walking over to lean on Joel’s desk.

“You don’t even know what the game is.” Joel chuckled before walking over to his desk, and picking up the very last kitkat that had been sitting prettily on his desk. He twittled in in his fingers for a quick second. “Ever hear of the pocky game?”

“Probably, what is it?” Ray asked, curious.

“Well,” Joel started, “Pocky is a treat over in Japan, it’s a long chocolate covered stick, and usually two young people start eating one end each, and like a game of chicken, whoever pulls away first loses.”

“You want to do that?”

“Yes, but with this very last kitkat. You make me pull away, and I will buy you five bags, okay?” Joel said confidently.

Ray smiled, “This is really gay, but I can’t deny getting more kitkats, it’s on.”

Joel grinned and put the chocolate in his mouth leaning forward so the shorter Ray wouldn’t have any problems putting his mouth on the other end. Their noses almost touched already considering the shortness of the stick and wow did he feel uncomfortable. Was it suddenly hotter in the room too? Jesus, he felt like he was going to start sweating. Not to mention his heart was rapidly beating in his chest. 

Why did Joel have his eyes closed? Oh god, was he doing this wrong?

Ray took a little nibble closer, starting to feel an urge to pull away, but fighting. He was going to get this fucking chocolate, there’s no way Joel could keep it up. No way at all. But as Joel kept nibbling his own way, Ray began to doubt his certainty.

Yep, their noses were definitely touching now, and Ray was forced to close his eyes as well.

_Okay Joel, you can stop at any moment now._

Joel’s nose brushed Ray’s cheek, and Ray nearly pulled off right then and there, but his mind told him, Kitkats, and he stayed on. His mind also told him that this might not actually be that bad, that it was kinda fun, whatever was happening.

A slight brush of a bottom lip against his own, and immediately his brain stopped and switched gears. Joel wasn’t playing the pockey game. He never was. His game was “How do I get Ray?” And he had won. But for whatever reason, Ray didn’t mind losing this game of Joel’s. So when Joel finished the last bit, and put his hand behind Ray’s head to pull him into a real kiss, he didn’t fight it.

Soft lips mixed with slightly chapped lips in a fun little dance, before Joel’s tongue dared to explore a little more. Ray let it happen too, as Joel’s tongue swirled around tasting the sweetness that was Ray’s mouth. They continued in their battle before Joel finally pulled away.

“Oh damn, looks like I pulled away first. Guess I owe you.” Joel laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “But honestly, I think I found something sweeter than chocolate.”

Ray’s eyes fluttered open a few seconds later. He hadn’t realized that he had forgotten to breathe until he felt the air rush into his lungs. The feeling of the kiss had been incredible, and he was left a little stunned.

“Bluh?” Was all Ray managed to say. Good job Ray.

Joel let out a very faint chuckle, “That good hunh?”

“Oh, fuck… yeah… I guess it was.” Ray managed to pull himself together enough to say, “Uh… say…. Since I won, can I have a different prize instead?”

Joel shrugged a shoulder, “And what would that be?”

“Can we do that again?”

“Certianly.”

First kitkats were _his_.

Now Joel was _his_.

(But just know, that Joel still got him the kitkats, because he was just that ‘sweet’).


End file.
